This time is more sticky
by darkbluegal00
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to "A cool and creamy moment", warning: an attempt at Yaoi inside. Summary: Tsuna gets detention again...how can Hibari not take advantage.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

><p>Author Note: Okay this is the sequel to my oneshot "A cool and creamy moment". I wrote this sequel out of boredom and after remembering that someone asked me to along time ago. As for whether I can write hardcore yaoi or not...I don't think I can..at least not very well...which is a shame cuz I love the stuff...hetero pairings are soooo not awesome to me anymore...anyway I tried to make this sequel a bit longer, but as usual I'm no good at telling how long is long enough to be considered a long chapter...also I think this is my first real attempt at writing yaoi and frankly, I think I suck at it...needs work big time...so tell me what you think my awesome readers.<p>

Oh and Yaoi Warning: If your not into guy on guy action then press the back button this instant

* * *

><p>"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna jumps from his slumber. "Stand up and solve this equation!"<p>

A very drowsy Tsuna pushes himself to his feet, his half lidded eyes fighting for consciousness. "Sawada Tsunayoshi! Are you paying attention?" yawns "Not really sensei." At this Tsuna's eyes popped wide open. _What did I just say to the teacher?(can't remember his teacher's name and too lazy to look it up cuz I don't like him anyway)_ "Ah Gomenasai sensei!" Too late. Tsuna's shoulders slump slightly, fully aware that a punishment was in order. At this point he should have been used to it. "Detention after school Sawada! Now sit back down." He did as he was told. _Great._

* * *

><p>Having just earned himself another day of detention, his friends not attending school that day, Tsuna fell back into his sleepy daze. <em>Today's just one of those days I guess. <em>

As class came to an end, a somewhat well rested Tsuna lifted himself to his feet and began to walk those oh so familiar steps towards detention. He honestly could not say that he cared about anything that day. _Let's just get this over with. _Of course, things weren't going to go that way. Once reaching his destination, Tsuna began to slide the door open and step inside, only to be stopped halfway. At first what he saw was the other students inside giving him a look of dread and of fear, only to find himself confused. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, but did not know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "Sawada Tsunayoshi.." says a very familiar and very deep and smooth sounding voice. Tsuna flinched slightly, turning his direction to his school's frightening prefect, who was now staring intently into his eyes. "Hibari...?"

With no chance to really react to skylarks' sudden appearance, Tsuna found himself on the ground being dragged backwards in the direction of the conference room. "Your detention will be handled by me from now on...Tsunayoshi.." A very dangerous looking smirk found it's way across Hibari's face, one which Tsuna couldn't see at the moment, but could definitely feel. All Tsuna knew was that any time Hibari used his name like that, he was planning something for him.

Hibari thrust open the door to the conference room and threw Tsuna onto one of the very comfortable sofas. Tsuna however, did not land sofly, having banged the back of his head on an armrest. "Tsunayoshi..." Hibari said with a meticulously evil smile and glint in his eye, while locking the door behind him. Tsuna cringed a bit at the action and could only watch and shake in fear and confusion. "I was informed today of your falling asleep in class.." Tsuna blinked a few times with his big brown eyes,having calmed himself enough to listen to Hibari's words. "It seems that a normal session of detention isn't going to cut it anymore...so...for every time you are given detention by either a teacher or by me, you will spend it here under my supervision. Understand? You will come here or be bitten to death." Tsuna nodded silently, his gaze never leaving Hibari. "Ano, Hibari, what am I supposed to do in here?"

Hibari visibly perked up a bit as he took a seat on the sofa across from him, though not showing anything other than an evil intention._ I probably shouldn't have asked.._ "Well Tsunayoshi, seeing as how you were falling asleep in class today, I'm going to let you rest in here." Tsuna looked confused. "Huh?" Hibari was going to let him rest? Where's the punishment? _Wait, why am I asking for punishment? _Hibari could see the look of confusion and series of questions Tsuna had written all over his adorable face. "Of course...Tsunayoshi..." He caught Tsuna's attention. "That's only after your punishment." Tsuna slid back in his seat till he hit the back of the sofa, somewhat relieved that Hibari actually had a punishment for him and hadn't gone nuts or something, but also fearful knowing that there was, for sure, going to be a punishment. "w..wha what k kind of punishment, Hibari?"

Tsuna could feel a sudden tension surround him, the very air becoming tough to breath in and out. It was as if Hibari's eyes, which had narrowed and looked darkly in his direction, were constricting the very atoms that were the room. He flinched again as Hibari stood from his seat and stepped towards the other side of his desk. Since Hibari hadn't done anything, Tsuna simply watched in curiosity as he retrieved something from a bottom drawer. _What's he doing? _

Hibari came back up to reveal a small case, not unlike those mini lunch bags to keep things cold on the go. "Would you like some...Tsunayoshi..?" Hibari said, his striking gaze focused on the small boy. Tsuna watched as out from the bag, Hibari brought out two cases of ice-cream, one being strawberry, the other vanilla. Immediately, Tsuna's face brightened into a harsh red color. He flushed madly at the realization as to why Hibari was offering him ice-cream. He clearly remembered a very steamy series of kisses and tongue mingling that had occurred a short time ago, the strawberry flavored ice-cream having dripped all over him, and a very willing Hibari to help him clean it up. The memory made him turn an even darker red as he hesitated to answer Hibari's question. _Is he teasing me?_

Of course Hibari was very serious in his offering Tsuna the creamy delight.(Hibari knows what he wants...fangirl ) Without waiting for a reply, having fully enjoyed watching Tsuna turn ten shades of red, he produced a cone and two scoops of ice-cream, one of each flavor before Tsuna. "Here." Given no choice to refuse, Tsuna takes the cone, not sure what to do.  
>"Lick it, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna jumps a bit at Hibari's voice, but immediately complies with the demand. He glides his tongue over the top scoop of ice-cream, the vanilla flavor. He really did prefer strawberry, but it was best to go from the top to the bottom he supposed.<p>

Hibari returned to his seat across from Tsuna and watched as he licked at the top of the cream and had to quicken his pace at some rapidly melting vanilla. He paid very close attention as Tsuna had to resort to opening his mouth wide and trying to fit the majority of the top scoop in his mouth, his tongue clearly seen winding around the white and sticky liquid.

"You've gotten some on your face Tsunayoshi." He said, which sounded almost rehearsed. By how fast Hibari had uttered the sentence, to Tsuna it was if Hibari was waiting to say it. Of course, there wasn't much Tsuna could do with the ice-cream melting so fast. All he could do was continue lapping up what he could, not noticing Hibari had moved to the seat beside him.

Hibari placed an arm around the back of Tsuna, the other trapping the boys legs underneath him. Tsuna paid no mind to the movement, very busy trying to keep the mess to a minimum. It wasn't until Tsuna felt a very warm and wet something glide along his cheek that he realized that Hibari had closed in on him. His eyes trailed upward to meet with Hibari's hungry ones. "It may be your punishment, but I get to enjoy it too...May I try some?" Hibari said as he continued to lick at the traces of liquid that had made their way onto Tsuna's face. Apparently Hibari had greatly enjoyed their last ice-cream involved session and wished to continue.

Seeing as how the ice-cream really was melting faster than expected, Hibari wasted no time in hoisting up Tsuna's shirt and tossing it to the floor, Tsuna being too slow to fully react to the action on time. Tsuna felt the cold drops of melting ice-cream begin to fall onto his bare skin. "Ah, Hibari..it's cold.." Hibari paid no mind to the complaint, ushering more drops of the liquid to fall onto the smaller boy's chest and stomach. He continued to lick and suck at the liquid on Tsuna's face, slowly making his way down to his thin neck, which Tsuna, with what seems to be instinct, had left open to him by lifting his head back.

Hibari grabbed the cone in Tsuna's hand and moved closer to himself, taking in more of the upper flavor, then going back down to place a cold and now sticky tongue back onto Tsuna's neck, burying his face into the curve between his neck and shoulder. "Hn...Hi...bar..i.." Tsuna was loosing his grip on the cone, unknowingly tilting towards Hibari and himself. He hadn't even realized when it was he had started to moan and mewl with Hibari's tasting him. Before he could catch what he was doing, a very large drop of ice-cream had dropped off the cone and landed on Tsuna's chest, dripping downward. "Ah! So cold!" Hibari however, had already begun to suck at the liquid on his chest, quickly warming the cold skin with his breath. "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked up at Hibari with half lidded eyes, a very dark shade of red across his face. "Do you want to know why I put vanilla on top?..." he said into Tsuna's skin, causing light vibrations and earning more positive feedback via Tsuna's moaning. "If it melts on you...it...looks like...your covered...in cum..." Hibari continued while licking at the ice-cream that had so conveniently landed atop the boy's perk nipples. "Hi...Hiba..ri..." Hibari stopped for a moment and picked up his head to look directly at Tsuna. "Y...you...p..perv.." In a desperate attempt to keep himself from laughing, Hibari let himself crack a huge and evil smirk before going back to his task at hand. "ha...hn...Hibar"

Tsuna writhed under Hibari as he moved to get the ice-cream still on his other nipple, while moving his hand to continue to play with the other, rubbing it under his thumb. "ha...p..Hib..ar..i" With this Hibari moved his free hand down to grope at Tsuna's crotch, having finally decided to really get down to business. "No..." Tsuna looked down to him. "I'm not stopping, in the middle of your punishment." This only made Tsuna tense and shudder at the sudden grip on his most sensitive of areas. "hn...ah..." This was where the strawberry flavored scoop to the cone came in handy.

Hibari took hold of Tsuna's wrist and once again brought the cone to his lips and took in some of the strawberry cream. Knowing full well that Tsuna's preferred flavor of ice-cream was strawberry, he let go if his erect nipple and moved to his chin, pushing down on it and forcing Tsuna's lips apart and mouth open slightly. Tsuna found himself being invaded with Hibari's tongue having been pushed into his mouth, the taste of strawberries mingling with the muscle that was currently roaming around inside. Tsuna wriggled and moaned as Hibari continued to dominate his lips and tongue with his favorite ice-cream, his wrist and chin still held tightly in Hibari's hands.

It was then that Tsuna felt something push up against his crotch once again. Hibari had moved forward and pushed his knee up against a now very hard erection, and was now rubbing against it vigorously. Tsuna's chest lifted up as he struggled against the sudden pleasure Hibari's movements provided. He was being pushed back into the armrest of the couch, leaving him little room to allow him to move against Hibari's knee and add to the friction.

"Hnn...Hibari..ha...p...please.." Tsuna begged into the kiss. Hibari took his tongue out of Tsuna's mouth. "Please what, Tsunayoshi?" He said as he pushed once more into Tsuna's throbbing erection. "Ah! M..more..Hibari...I want more!" Hibari had also developed a bit of a predicament below his belt, so he decided to comply.

Tsuna tried to catch his breath as he watched Hibari work on the button to his pants. He almost seemed impatient, which brought out a bit of interest in the dazed vongola boss.

Once Hibari had managed to toss Tsuna's lower clothing to the side he began to work on his own before Tsuna interrupted. "Wait..." he grabbed Hibari's hands, stopping him.

Hibari looked up at Tsuna who surprised him with a sudden and very soft kiss. "I'll do it.." The younger boy said, his breath trailing along Hibari's neck. Hibari was taken aback by Tsuna's unexpected offer, but allowed him to do as he pleased.

Tsuna started with Hibari's shirt, though since he was still holding the ice-cream cone and not wanting to waste the rest of his favorite flavor ice-cream, he had to undo each button with one hand and his teeth, breathing warm and heavy breaths on Hibari's chest has he went down. One might think that the cone was now a nuisance, Hibari thought it convenient.

While Tsuna worked at the buttons, the two had to shift positions, Hibari sitting back and Tsuna's face now between his legs. It was truly a sight to behold. Tsuna felt somewhat hesitant once he had gotten to the button of Hibari's pants, but continued anyway. He could hear Hibari's breath grow heavy as he used his teeth to lower the zipper, revealing a very needy cock before him. Before he could move anymore, Hibari had swiftly pushed Tsuna back, unable to maintain his control any longer. "Thanks for the help...but I'll be doing the rest.." Hibari pushed Tsuna backward until he was fully on top of the other, Tsuna's legs spread to rest on either side of him. With this swift movement, the last of the ice-cream that had melted splattered all over the both of them, now coated in strawberry. _Such a waste. _Tsuna thought. However, his concern for the ice-cream did not last long.

Hibari had place three of his fingers against Tsuna's lips expectantly. After a moment Tsuna got the idea and opened his mouth to the fingers making sure to lick and suck at the digits and make them as wet as possible.

Once Hibari had decided that the fingers were well coated he removed them the the young boy's mouth, a trail of saliva following suit and landing across his abdomen. He rubbed around Tsuna's entrance with one finger, earning some wiggles from the other in anticipation. "relax Tsunayoshi." The boy tried to obey. With that Hibari pushed the first finger in, earning a small moan from Tsuna below and a few moments of squirming. He pushed in and out, ushering small moans, confused as to whether they were out of pleasure of discomfort.

After a moment he pushed in a second finger, causing Tsuna to catch his breath at a small jolt of pain that curled at the bottom of his spine. Nevertheless Hibari continued to scissor his fingers withing Tsuna, being sure to stretch him properly, while searching for that spot that would sooth his pain. He went on for another minute before adding a third finger, which Tsuna did not even notice, having started to feel pleasure from the preparation. "Ha...ha...h..hur..ry...Hibari.." Hibari took out his fingers, ushering a sound of obvious disappointment from Tsuna. _This is supposed to be a punishment after all._

Hibari leaned in for a deep kiss, plunging his tongue into his sky boss' mouth, ravaging him briefly before pulling back. "Prepare yourself Tsunayoshi.."

Before Tsuna could respond with even some kind of moan or nod, Hibari had thrust himself into Tsuna, fully sheathing himself within. Instantly Tsuna screamed in pain, the difference in size between Hibari's fingers and his cock being absolutely ridiculous. He tried desperately to relax before Hibari decided to start moving, but luck just wasn't on his side at the moment. Hibari pulled part way out of Tsuna before pushing back in, causing the boy under him to scream once more. If Tsuna was to enjoy this, he would have to find his spot soon, Tsuna's tight insides threatening to make him cum.

After shifting slightly, Hibari pulled out and thrust in again at a new angle, looking for that spot that would erase all pain for Tsuna, every new thrust making the boy half moan in pleasure and the rest in pain. He was having a hard time adjusting to Hibari's length.

In the midst of thrusting, Tsuna suddenly screamed in what now sounded like pure pleasure._ Found it._ Hibari continued to aim for that spot, hitting it over and over, earning more loud cries from his adorable little victim. (If you want to call him a victim) "Ah! Uh...I...mm...more..." Hibari could feel himself nearing his climax, bringing him to grab hold of Tsuna's erection and pumping him in time with his thrusts, wanting them to orgasm together. "Ah! ha...ha..." "Tsunayoshi..." Hibari picked up his pace and was now pounding the other into the sofa, each thrust causing them to slightly bounce up and down on the cushions. "Ha...ha...Hibari...I...mm..gonna..." "Hn...me...too.." Both Tsuna and Hibari came simultaneously, Tsuna cumming onto he and Hibari's stomachs, Hibari releasing into Tsuna.

Panting heavily, Hibari collapsed on top of Tsuna, loosing his battle with fatigue. Tsuna almost immediately lost consciousness, as the two drifted to sleep. "Tsunayoshi?" An exhausted Tsuna looked toward Hibari in a daze. "You better take this time of rest seriously, or not only will I bite you to death, I'll actually make detention hard on you." Hibari lowered his head and came to rest on Tsuna's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Tsuna, about to fall asleep himself, felt something in his hand, and found that he had crushed the cone to pieces in the midst of his first sex session. _I need to eat ice-cream around Hibari more...and get detention more too..._he thought before drifting to sleep himself.

**Later that day:**

Tsuna was slowly walking home,(more like limping) the pain in his backside still lingering from his time with Hibari. As he neared his house he heard the familiar voices of two close friends who had not shown up for school that day. "Yamamoto? Gokudera?...Why weren't you at school today?"

"Yo, Tsuna." "SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK! Gomenasai Juudaime! We didn't go to school because Reborn had called us to come hear instead.." Tsuna sweat dropped..._What was Reborn up to now?_

"Oh Tsuna, you have something here on your neck..." Yamamoto was pointing to a small drop of liquid on his skin. "Agh! That's...ano...!" "Ne, Tsuna...why are you all sticky?" "Haha...uuuuuuhhhh..."

* * *

><p>I know I've written nothing but khr fanfics that are 1827 so far but that's because the manga is still updating and it's my favorite one right now...I actually have tons of ideas for other fanfics and just haven't got around to it...anywayz review please...<p> 


End file.
